


Art for Smell you later

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, textbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for smell you later





	Art for Smell you later

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [justkeeponwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeeponwriting/pseuds/justkeeponwriting) for a lovely collab and letting me have so much creative freedom! 
> 
> Read the lovely college AU [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825397/) I promise it's worth a read! 
> 
> You could also come say hello on tumblr [here](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/) and check out some of my other art! 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running such an awesome challenge!

Cover:  
[](https://ibb.co/cdFWfw)

Classroom Cas and Charlie:  
[](https://ibb.co/cdFWfw)

Drunk!Dean:  
[](https://ibb.co/cdFWfw)


End file.
